The battle for a pink rose
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Amu can't decide between Tadase or Ikuto! But recently, it almost seems to be a battle for her heart! After Tadase saves Amu's life, and Ikuto leaves Easter just to ask her to marry him, who will she choose! R&R! Better than it sounds! Tadamu vs Amuto!
1. If you don't like me, Leave me alone!

Hey there everyone! This is just something I felt like doing, so…. Yeah 

Alright, for couples, this is how it works..

It starts off with Amuto as the pairing for amu, then flops back and forth from tadamu to amuto.

And other pairings are Nagi/Mai (My character), and Kuukai/Yaya; SPECIAL RETURN; KAIRI! KAIRI/RIMA MOMENTS!

(SORRY ABOUT PUTTING MY CHARACTER WITH NAGI! I like my character a lot with him- Rima too, but just eeee they're kinda cute.  IN THE COMIC KUUKAI TRIES TO KEEP MAI FROM NAGI AND ACCIDENTALLY HURTS HER AND NAGI ENDS UP KISSING HER AND SHE LIKE OMGOMGOMG … HEHE.)

Carp: Now we can get the story going!

Tadase: Hello!

Carp: Conichiwa!

Tadase: You know Japanese?

Carp: Some. And some Tagalog, and English and French and Korean!

Tadase: I see.

Jerry: THIS IS BORING!

Carp: Well-

Jerry: TADASE, YOU'RE A PRINCE AND YOU'LL NEVER RULE THE WORLD!

Tadase: What?! * crown appears * HAHA I WILL INFORM YOU MY DEAR COMMONER, THAT I AM NOT A MERE PRINCE, BUT I AM A KING, AND I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! BWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Carp: * stars in my eyes * EEEE TADASE'S CHARA-CHANGE! AHHHHH!!!

Rima: * puts bucket on Tadase's head and he goes back to normal *

Tadase: eh?

Carp: Awwww. Now he's just a regular cute blonde naïve boy.

Tadase: Ehhh?!

Amu: Carp aren't you going to start the story?

Ran: Hai! You are procrastinating!

Tadase: Ah, Amu-chan!

Amu: * blushes * H-hi Tadase-kun!

Ikuto: Hey Amu. Kiddy king.

Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Ikuto: Looks like im a step ahead this time.

Tadase: Ehh?

Ikuto: Well it is Amuto for the first bit.

Tadase: * gasp * carp! Is that true?!

Carp: Yes, it is. But Ikuto, you and Tadase are equal.

Ikuto: What?!

Carp: Mhmm. It's an amuto/tadamu; it's called "The battle for a pink rose" , so therefore you are both with her. Your fighting to win her heart.

Ikuto: Oh… So I see… * turns around and sees amu trip and Tadase catch her *

Tadase: Ah, Amu-chan. No need to fall for me yet, the story hasn't started.

Amu: * blush * T-Tadase-kun! * turns away and uses her cool character * I just tripped, y-you don't need to say stuff like that.

Tadase: * smiles at her gently and whispers in her ear * Now now. No need to act like that around me. Ran is who you want to be, right?

Amu: Are you thinking of Amulet heart?

Tadase: Mm. No. I'm thinking of you and who you want to be; That's what I like. You're getting used to who you truly are. I love it.

Amu: T-T-Tadase-kun!

Ikuto: Heyy!!!!

Carp: Oh, heh heh! Time to start the story!

Aduul: Yeah, you should start it now before they get into a cat fight! (My 1st chara)

ChiChi: Ohhh noo!!! Tadase-kun has his staff out! (2nd chara)

Lin: Here comes "HOLY CRAP!" (3rd chara)

Makoto: It's holy crown, you idiot… (4th chara)

Carp: Ohhh.

Tadase: Holy crown!

Ikuto: Slash claw!

Tadase: White decoration!

Ikuto: Screaming fury!(idk im making ikuto's up?)

Carp: Alrighty. Jerry?

Jerry: She doesn't own shugo chara so don't sue her!

Carp: Goood boy.

Note: DEDICATED TO ALL OF MY FANS :) I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS; I WILL ALSO BE PUTTING AN AMUTO UP SOON; PURE AMUTO! FIRST TIME- I MAY DIE  BUT D-STAR WILL SAVE ME HEHE.

* * *

Amu stood on her balcony in the midst of the night, the clean, crisp air lifting her hair, causing it to brush her face. Her eyes were closed in contentment, and she didn't even have to guess that someone was watching her.

"Ikuto, what do you want."

"Oh, well that's not a nice way to greet me."

"This is getting old."

"Or maybe you are."

Amu let out an indignant noise and turned around and walked into her room. Ikuto followed her, just like she knew he would. He sat down on her bed and didn't look at her as she lay down and look at the roof.

"Hey… Hey, Ikuto."

"What?"

"Why do you always come here."

"What?"

"Why do you come here. To my house; to my room."

"Because."

"Because why."

"Because."

"That's not a reason. I want an answer."

"Because is an answer, isn't it?"

Amu sat up and looked at him and glared.

"Ikuto, I'm tired of this. If all you are intending to do is hurt me and make me suffer, then trust me, you got what you wanted. If you just want to torment me, then there are other ways to do it. If you don't like me, then leave me alone, Ikuto!"

She gently lifted her heart chara egg and awoke Ran. Ran blinked at her with her huge pink eyes and a confused look, and then realized what Amu wanted, and chara-changed with her, pink wings appearing on her hands and feet, and a heart clip in her hair. She jumped onto the balcony and flew away into the night, Ikuto watching her as she flew.

* * *

**Tadase's POV.**

"Tadase, we should be going back home, it is late."

"Hai.. I know… But a few more minutes."

Kiseki sighed and just floated in the air as I lay on the ground, looking up at the sky. I was in the park by myself and it was about ten after midnight. I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool, crisp air and sat up as I heard footsteps.

I saw a figure walking towards me, but something was strange; She had pink lights near her wrists and feet. I smiled and stood and walked towards her.

"Hinamori-san!"

Amu looked up in shock and her chara-change came undone, and Ran pointed me out.

"Look, Amu-chan!"

She saw me walking towards her and she was shocked; I'm very sure she was wondering 'what was he doing out here at this time of night?'

"Tadase-kun? What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

I knew it.

"I couldn't sleep; so I thought that I could rest here for a while. The stars were so beautiful tonight… I just couldn't help it."

She smiled at me and I blushed a bit, but hopefully the dark covered it up. I'm so stupid for telling her I liked Amulet Heart… I wish I had never done such a stupid thing. Her pink hair flew slightly behind her as the breeze picked up, and I realized she was only wearing a sphagetti string top and short shorts, with some slippers. I took off my coat and handed it to her and she looked at me oddly.

I smiled and put one of my arms through it and wrapped it around her and I felt her stiffen, which caused me to smile a bit.

"You looked cold. Better?"

She nodded, obviously embarrassed and I smiled again. Maybe, just maybe…

I could tell her…

That I have never met a girl as amazing… Beautiful, fun…

… As Hinamori Amu.

"T… T adase-kun…"

"Yes, Hinamori-san?"

"Um… Two things…"

"Alright."

"You can… You can call me Amu-chan…"

I looked at her, slightly blushing.

"I can?"

"Y-yeah… I call you by your… F-first name, so…"

I smiled at her and laughed.

"Alright… Amu-chan."

She blushed and I smiled at her; she was so cute when she blushed.

"O-ok-kay… Um… The second thing was… Don't freak out about it, please… It's about Ikuto."

I stiffened slightly, and wanted to ask her what he had done to her, but I nodded slowly.

"A… Alright, what is it? Amu-chan?" I softened my tone as to not upset her and I could see she felt more comfortable.

"Well… He comes to my house at night sometimes, and he does it so much that I've gotten used to it, but he always teases me and makes me angry… He wouldn't tell me why he keeps coming, so I got upset and told him that if he doesn't like me then he should leave me alone… And I don't want you getting mad at me for talking to him…"

I froze as she stopped.

… She didn't want me getting mad?

I smiled and hugged her gently and she stiffened for a second, but then seemed to melt into my arms. I said nothing as she began to cry; I didn't know why, but I'm guessing it was from her pent-up emotions that she couldn't talk to anyone about. I just held her closer and rubbed her back, hoping she would feel better soon.

"Shh…. Amu-chan, it's okay… I'm not angry, I have no reason to be…"

She sniffled and continued crying but slightly softer, and I knew that Ran and Kiseki were probably staring us down.

"R… R-really? Tadase-kun? Y-you're not mad?"

I smiled and held her closer again.

"No."

She put her arms around me tighter and cried again.

"Thank you!"

I smiled and held her there as she cried for a few more minutes; I didn't mind at all. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Eventually she began to pull away so I let her go. She rubbed her eyes and I pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her and she took it thankfully.

"Why do you carry that, Tadase-kun?"

I turned and saw Ran floating not even an inch away from my face and I jumped, causing Amu to laugh. I stood up straight and blushed at the fact I had just been scared by a harmless shugo chara.

"Because it's…" I stopped and thought for a moment then sighed. "Honestly, I don't know."

Kiseki slapped his forehead and pulled on my ear.

"Because it's good to have one in case something happens, like now for instance!"

I cringed as my shugo chara pulled on my ear, like a grandma would scold a young boy.

"K-kiseki stop it! And handkerchiefs are girly!"

Kiseki growled and pulled on my ear again.

"It's still smart to have one!" He let go of my ear and I lifted my hand, rubbing the offended appendage.

I turned and saw Amu laughing, her tears having stopped long ago. I smiled and took her hand gently.

"Would you like me to escort you home?"

She let out a small giggle, which I thought was incredibly cute, and nodded, squeezing my hand as she wore my coat. We walked to her house in silence, and she asked me to come to her room for a moment. I asked her why and she smiled, not answering me.

I slowly followed her and she opened her door and gasped, then glared into her bedroom, crossing her arms. I gave her an odd look and turned, and gasped as I saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto on her bed.

* * *

**1****st**** person. **

Ikuto turned as he heard a gasp and saw Amu and Tadase looking into the room, Amu clearly pissed off and Tadase in shock.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?! B-but… Amu-chan, I thought that…" Tadase suddenly stood up straight and blushed bright red. He covered his face and shut his eyes fighting tears back; Ikuto liked Amu as well?!

He ran down the stairs and Amu turned and looked at him.

"Tadase-kun?!"

She ran to her balcony and saw him closing her front door and running away.

"Tadase-kun!!"

Amu turned around and saw Ikuto sitting there and staring at her, a strange look on his face. She glared at him and gritted her teeth.

"I thought I told you to leave!"

He shook his head and stood, looking down at her.

"No. You told me 'if you don't like me, leave me alone.'"

Amu nodded and glared again.

"Then why are you still here?!"

Ikuto sighed.

"You don't get it, do you. If I left you alone, then that would mean I don't like you."

Amu stared at him oddly.

"What are you trying to say…"

Ikuto sighed again and turned around, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm still here."

"Yeah, but-" Suddenly she caught on (A/N: wooow dense.) and she gasped, covering her mouth.

"I-I-ikuto.. You… You can't be serious."

"I wouldn't lie about that."

She felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks, and a strange bit of happiness, but…

For some reason, it felt…

Wrong?

"I-ikuto… You need to go for now, I didn't realize how much time had passed; it's almost 4 am in the morning, and I need to sleep."

Ikuto nodded and turned, about to jump off the balcony until he turned around and kissed her on the cheek softly. She blushed as he smirked and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, away and afar into the dark night.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter! I'm really bored so im gonna keep going, because I know what's happening next so, ahha! :D

~tomi-chan

Hasta la *Ding dong the cow gave milk… *


	2. Tadase and Amu's first kiss

* * *

Heyy! Here comes the second chapter!!

Ikuto: I hate you.

Carp: What why?!

Ikuto: Because you made me leave right when I confessed!

Carp: * mumbles * wasn't much of a confession…

Ikuto: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Carp: Nothing!!!

Tadase: Hello!

Carp: Ohayo!

Tadase: Again!

Carp: Huh?

Tadase: Nevermind.

Amu: Hey.

Tadase: Amu-chan!

Amu: H-hi!

Tadase: Are you still cold?

Amu: N-no…

Ikuto: Eh? What is he talking about?

Amu: N-nothing!

Amu: Oh, right, Tadase-kun, why did you run away in the last chapter?

Tadase: I don't know but carp does, and she'll make me explain in this chapter!

Amu: Ohhhh. I see.

Aduul: Yup, she has to!

ChiChi: That's right!

Lin: All of this small talk is inevitably pointless to my person.

Makoto: WHO STOLE MY HAIR CLIP!

Aduul: * waves music note with Yellow wings* Yoo-hoo! Makoootooo!! Over here!

Makoto: ADUUUUULLLL!!!!!

Aduul: EEP!

Carp: Guys, guys! Calm down!

Amu: Hey, what kind of charas are yours?

Carp: Hm? Oh! Aduul is my tomboyish and tough side, and he's kind of a troublemaker. ChiChi is my really cute side, and she doesn't like fighting or yelling, she prefers just sitting in a pile of teddy bears.

Amu: What about the other two? Lin and Makoto?

Carp: * sweat-drop * I was shocked when Lin told me what he does. I never thought I wanted to be like that.

Amu: What does he do?

Lin: I am highly intelligent and can seduce anyone.

Everyone: . . . . .

Carp: Yeah, that was my reaction too.

Amu: I don't believe it.

Lin: Oh, you don't believe me now? Which female shugo chara is the hardest to seduce?

Amu: Probably Iru. She isn't really interested in that.

Iru: Someone said my name?

Lin: * floats over to her and puts a hand under her chin * Your eyes are as red as my own; I think we may be meant for one another.

Iru: Wh-what?!

Lin: What did you say your name was?

Iru: Iru, why?!

Lin: Hmm. It suits how luscious you are…

Iru: WAAHH?! * blushes *

Lin: * kisses her on the cheek *

Iru: * falls over *

Lin: See.

Amu: Oh my.

Carp: * sweat-drop * yeah. Luckily, he doesn't force chara changes.

Amu: OH! What about your fourth chara?

Carp: Oh, Makoto? Oh she's my artist! I love to draw and dance and sing, and she can do all of that, and more.

Makoto: I'm very artistically capable.

Miki: I like art too!

Makoto: Nice to meet another of my kind. Makoto!

Miki: Miki!!

Ran: I'm Ran!

Su: Su desu~

Aduul: Su? That's a cute name!

Su: * sweat- drop *

Carp: ALRIGHT CAN I START THE STORY NOW?!

ChiChi: Yes you should, but with a twist! Chara-change!

Carp: WHAT?!

*Black stars appear in her hair *

Carp: Everyone hold on to your cute stuffies and get ready to be amazed! The story is about to start, so be ready for some excitement and fun! And also, review when you are done!

ChiChi: Yayyy I chara-changed with Hitomi-chan!

Lin: It's my turn next.

Carp: * back to normal and blushes at the fact she acted all cutesy * AHHH NOO!

Jerry: Alrighty. * pulls curtains *

* * *

Amu walked slowly into the royal garden, feeling extremely tired; after that walk with Tadase-kun, and Ikuto in her room, she was pretty beat.

She walked up the steps and waved to everyone as she sat down and looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"Where is Tadase?" Rima's quiet voice entered her ears and Amu looked at her oddly.

"How would I know?"

Suddenly they all heard a loud uproar out side of the Royal Garden. The door burst open and then was slammed shut and they glanced over to see Tadase holding the door shut with all of his might.

Amu got up and ran over, completely confused as to why his hair was an absolute mess and his school uniform was ripped.

"Tadase-kun! What happened?!"

He looked at her and fought against the raging crowd on the other side of the door.

"I don't know! Saaya spread some kind of rumor and now all these girls wont leave me alone! I don't-" Suddenly, the door was forced open, and Tadase stumbled forward and turned around, his eyes wide with fear as the girls walked towards him, he ran towards Amu with wide eyes.

"Help me, Amu-chan!"

She nodded and turned to her chara pouch.

"Ran!"

Suddenly, a pink heart appeared in her hair and she turned to the girls, and pointed at them.

"What is going on? Why are you chasing after Tadase-kun so eagerly?"

One of the girls stepped towards her.

"Yamabuki Saaya told all of us that he had told her he didn't like you; so we thought it was finally time to move in!"

Tadase's mouth hung slack in his shock.

"What?!"

Amu silenced him and turned back to the girls.

"Well, wouldn't it be better if you just all asked him one at a time, and didn't cause him emotional trauma? The poor boy is going to be scarred for life!"

The girls began to mumble until Yamabuki Saaya herself pushed through.

"Shut up, Amu! You are just upset that we have more of a chance with him than you do!"

Amu felt a small stab in her chest but ignored it.

"Saaya, we can resolve this formally…"

"Why would I waste my breath, and time?"

Amu's chara-change came undone and she felt a thickness in her chest.

"You wouldn't be wasting-"

"Shut up. Nobody cares about _you._"

Amu shook her head and didn't hear Tadase telling her to snap out of it.

"Not even your precious Tadase cares. He told me himself."

Tadase began to yell at Saaya, and didn't notice that Amu had tears in her eyes from Saaya's words.

Tadase turned back to Amu quickly.

"Amu-chan-"

"If you don't like me, then leave me alone!"

Tadase stepped back, his eyes wide; she said the same thing to Ikuto.

"Amu-chan…"

She ran away, tears falling down her face (A/N: I know, OOC.) and Tadase pushed past all of the girls, running after her.

"Amu-chan!!"

* * *

She ran faster and ended up in a park by herself, she looked around and assumed she had gotten away from him. She sat under a tree and continued to cry.

"Amu?"

She looked up and saw Ikuto laying in the tree. He jumped down in front of her and gave her a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and looked away.

"It doesn't matter to you."

"Of course it does, it has to do with you."

Amu blushed a bit but said nothing until he pulled her into his lap and she blushed and looked up at him.

"Amu, what happened?"

Amu looked at her hands as he held her.

"Well…"

"Amu-cha- Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!"

They looked up and saw Tadase a few feet away, and Tadase looked incredibly hurt. Amu tried to stand but Ikuto held her tighter and she watched helplessly as Tadase gave her a sad smile.

"What Saaya said isn't true. It's not true at all. But… I guess… You found a way to feel better… I'm sorry if I interrupted anything…"

He turned around and began to walk away, his chest felt heavy and there was a sick feeling in his stomach as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Tadase-kun! Wait!"

Tadase screwed his eyes shut as he covered his eyes with his arm and began to run. He ignored Amu calling his name and he continued to run; He loved her so much…

So that was why he had to leave her be with Ikuto.

* * *

Amu struggled in Ikuto's arms as Tadase ran away, and as he lifted his arm to his face, she knew he was crying, which made her even more upset.

"TADASE-KUN!!"

She pushed Ikuto back and rolled out of his arms and to her feet and after him, but Ikuto grabbed her arm and she looked at him.

"If he wants to be a baby, let him. You have me."

Amu looked at the cat boy, and thoughts of how not too long ago, she wondered what it would be like to be with Ikuto, to be by his side and his alone… But lately, things were different. She didn't feel entirely hurt when she left Ikuto in her room, and she didn't feel much of anything except anger and embarrassment around him.

She pulled her arm from him and glared.

"I am not in the mood for you!"

She ran away in search of Tadase; her prince.

The one she was sure she was falling for.

* * *

**Hours later…**

Amu had been searching for five hours. She even chara-changed with Ran to look for him, to see if he was still in the open, but he obviously wasn't. She flew down to his house and knocked on his front door. He heard the lock open and the knob turn and it opened and she saw him and felt relieved that he was okay.

She looked at his face and he looked shocked to see her. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his cheeks had trails of tears on them, and they were slightly flushed. He looked like an absolute mess.

"Tadase-kun…"

He smiled weakly at her and his shoulders tensed as he forced himself to smile.

"Amu-chan it's okay. Ikuto obviously cares about you and I don't want to get in the way of anything you choose… I hope he takes care of you."

He began to close the door but couldn't because she held it open, and he opened it again and saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Tadase-kun, stop it! Listen to me! I was stupid to have listened to Yamabuki Saaya! And you are being stupid for making premonitions about me and Ikuto! I'll admit- I used to like him, and a lot more than I liked you, but I don't anymore! Recently, he is just a nuisance that I want nothing to do with except for possible friendship! Can we at least talk about us?! Please, Tadase-kun!"

He looked at her as tears poured down her face and he fought the urge to wipe them away. He closed his eyes and stepped aside and she walked in as he closed the door. She looked at him and he looked down at the floor and she shifted.

"Are you here alone?"

Tadase nodded slowly.

"Kiseki finds that tears are weak so he left me here alone… Mother and Father took grandma to another hospital for a week, so…"

Amu nodded and looked at him.

"Do you want to talk in your room?"

Tadase nodded and walked ahead of her, turning down the hallway and pushing a door open. Amu followed him in and shut the door behind her and he sat on the bed. She sat about a foot and a half away from him, and neither of them said anything until Amu cleared her throat.

"Tadase-kun… What did you think was going on between me and Ikuto?"

He lowered his head and just stared at his fists that were currently clenched in his lap.

"I… I thought that… When you told me that you said 'if you don't like me leave me alone' to him… And I saw him in your room… I caught on and realized that he did like you… Romantically, and I didn't know how to react. So I ran… It hurt because he has always been better with girls than me because he isn't the least bit shy, and I am… Only when im alone with you do I feel oddly confident about myself…"

Amu nodded and blushed a bit.

"So you thought I liked Ikuto too?"

Tadase nodded meekly and continued.

"I ran because I was worried he was going to tease me about you or something, or brag. I don't like being belittled; it makes me feel small. Like my world is even smaller than I imagined… And my world isn't very big… But I care about it a lot because recently… A certain girl has become my world; I care about her so much more than I thought I could… I think about her so much and it hurts me when she is upset, or hurting… I think I'm in love with her… But I don't think she is in love with me…"

Amu felt slightly jealous at this said love.

"Oh?"

Tadase nodded, his hair covering his face.

"Why don't you tell her you love her then?"

Tadase stiffened and his knuckles grew white as he clenched his fists tighter, digging his nails into his palms.

"B-because… I-I j-just… D-did…"

Amu blushed furiously and looked at him as he sat there, his body shaking slightly, his posture passive and embarrassed, his hair swaying slightly, covering his face which was probably red as a rose.

"T-tadase-kun… Y… You love me?"

He nodded, his body looking more and more like a ball every time she spoke. She put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched, and when nothing happened, he turned to her. Sure enough, his face was extremely red.

"A… Amu-chan?"

She hugged him, saying nothing, and from her awkward posture, he could tell that she felt awkward doing this. He numbly put his arms around her too, still shocked that she was hugging her after he had just admitted that he loved her.

"Tadase-kun… Thank you. It makes me really happy to hear that." She pulled back and looked at him and he looked down a little, still blushing.

"R-really?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah."

He smiled a little and he moved closer to her and leaned towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a peck on the cheek and she blushed as he leaned his forehead on to hers, taking her hand and entangling her fingers with his.

"Amu-chan… I'm so relieved…"

She smiled and squeezed his hand, causing him to smile again. But then she stopped smiling and pulled away and he looked up, confused.

"Amu-chan?"

"I just need to ask you something…"

"Oh, alright. What is it?"

"I was just wondering… Um… Wh-when did you start liking… Well… Me, and not Amulet Heart?"

Tadase looked up in thought, and then looked down, slightly ashamed.

"About a few weeks after I told you I liked Amulet Heart. We started spending more time together, and at first I thought I was imagining it, but I saw that your happiness and joy was even more amazing when you showed it as yourself, and not as Amulet Heart… I was going to confess to you at the Aquarium… But that little girl kind of interrupted…"

Amu blushed; he had liked her for THAT long?!

"Tadase-kun.. Why didn't you confess another time?"

Tadase shifted, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Because I was nervous…Time wasn't right, I thought I would mess up, make you hate me, or become bored with me…"

Amu smiled and laughed.

"Tadase, you worry too much."

Tadase blushed a bit.

"So you are laughing at me…"

"No! I think it's kind of funny; your shugo chara is the king, and I know for sure, that your pr-" she covered her mouth and stopped and he smiled.

"You can say it, Kiseki isn't here so I shouldn't chara-change."

She nodded.

"I know for sure that your prince-like aura comes from Kiseki; you are strong and brave and we all look up to you. I like it when you are always wanting to protect us; it proves how much of a suitable king you would be."

Tadase's eyes sparkled.

"You.. You really think I am suitable for that?"

Amu nodded and smiled and he smiled, blushing slightly, and she felt a warm, gentle feeling grow inside her chest as he grinned. She suddenly looked down to his lips and began to lean towards him.

He watched her as she moved closer to him and his smile left his face as he leaned forwards as well. He slowly put a hand on her neck and the other on her cheek. Their lips were coming closer together, and Tadase shivered as her breath hit his lips.

Their lips were centimeters apart and Tadase decided he needed to be brave, so he moved forward, pressing his lips against hers. She gasped and he blushed a bit at what he was doing, but soon enough he had wrapped his arms around her waist, running his fingers through her pink hair, her arms wrapped around his neck as she began to kiss back.

Her hand ran through his silky blonde hair and he moaned a little at the attention. She smiled and continued to run her hands through his hair. Eventually, Tadase began to grow impatient, her lips not seeming to satisfy him quite enough; he wanted more. He gently licked her lips and she opened her mouth, and he slid his tongue in, exploring every part of her mouth, which was new territory; he wanted to memorize every part of it.

He rubbed his tongue over hers and she moaned and he smiled inwardly. He ran his hands down her arms and up again, cupping her jaw lightly, gently rubbing his fingers under her ears, causing her to moan again. He felt her place her hands on his chest and run them across his fairly built stomach and then up his sides and moaned at the feeling.

He pushed her down onto the bed gently and continued to kiss her. Her tongue reached into his mouth and began to explore and he moaned at her taste. He eventually pulled back and began to kiss down her jawline and neck. He sucked on the corner of her neck and she sighed happily. He ran his hands down her sides, and held them at her hips, tracing circles with his thumbs. He bit her neck gently and she let out a moan of pleasure.

He lifted his hands and he began to pull on her shirt when suddenly his eyes opened extremely wide, and he pulled away from her neck, jumping back and off of the bed, his face bright red. He turned away and wrapped his arms around himself as Amu sat up, completely confused.

"Tadase-kun? Are you alright?"

"Goumen, Amu-chan... I'm so sorry... I didn't... I wasn't watching myself, i don't know why i suddenly did all of that... I almost took off your... Your shirt... God i feel so stupid..." His voice cracked and Amu stood, wondering why he was so upset.

"Tadase-kun, you didn't do anything wrong, though."

He shook his head.

"I could have hurt you..."

"Tadase-kun."

He didn't reply and she turned him around.

"Look at me!!"

He looked up at her with wide eyes as she let out a deep breath and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away, fighting the smile that tugged at her lips because of his shocked expression.

"Tadase-kun, i'm fine. You didn't hurt me, you made me happy. You don't need to be upset, okay? Calm down."

His blush toned down a bit and his stiff posture softened as he nodded meekly, rubbing his arm.

"Okay..."

She hugged him and smiled.

"It's getting late; i think i should go home."

He looked up at her with those adorable pink eyes of his.

"Will i see you tomorrow?"

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before walking out the door. She looked out and saw it was raining, but she shook her head and continued anyway. Tadase watched her leave and was about to close the door when suddenly he heard her scream. He looked and gasped as he saw a black car speeding towards her, and he ran out the door as fast as he could.

"AMU-CHAN!"

She froze in her fear as Tadase neared, but he feared it was too late. He reached out to her as the car was a foot away and...

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Hahahhaa cliffhangerrr!!

You probably all hate me. But! If i get enough reviews, then i will continue! So please review!!

Tadase: AMU-CHAN!! NOOOO!

Amu: Hey, i'm okay here!

Tadase: Amu-chan!! * hugs her *

Amu: Tadase-kun!!

Tadase: Im glad your okay..

Ikuto: CARP YOU LIAR! YOU SAID IT STARTED AS AMUTO!

Carp: ohhh shuush! There will be amuto!

Tadase+Amu: WHHHAAAT?!

Carp: I'm the storywriter so you listen to me! Tadase, go dye your hair brown and get a haircut which is more boy-like! Amu, dress up in something pink and frilly for once!

Tadase+Amu: Yes, Master.

10 minutes later...

Tadase: * comes back with black hair and a spiky-ish haircut *

Carp: Good. Now, Amu?

Amu: * comes back wearing a pink tanktop with white lace and a frilly white skirt and pink flats, with matching pink and white bracelets and necklaces; her hair was in pigtails, held by white hearts *

Tadase: * eyes go wide adn he blushes *

Amu: This is so out of my character...

Tadase: But it's... Really really cute...

Amu: * blush *

Ikuto: I think you look gorgeous.

Amu: * blushes again* Really?

Ikuto: Yes...

Tadase: * blood boils * urk...

Well! come on and review! Me, Aduul, ChiChi, Lin, and Makoto can't wait to hear from you!

~tomi-chan

Hasta la * RAAAAWRWWWWW*


	3. Ikuto's proposal and Amu's choice

Welcome back! Sorry it took me a while to update. I'm going to do a lot of updates today! After im done this im updating Stone Tears! Wooo! So yeah  hehee.

Anyway, we ended at a TBC, where Amu-chan was about to be hit by a car… Sad sad. But what will happen? Read on!

* * *

"AMU-CHAN!"

She froze in her fear as Tadase neared, but he feared it was too late. He reached out as the car was a foot away and grabbed her, pushing her onto the ground and rolling onto the other side of the street, the car hitting his foot as it sped by and he cried out in pain.

He rolled off of her, tears of pain beginning to pour down his cheeks and she sat there in shock. She immediately sat up and jumped to him as she realized he was crying.

"T-Tadase-kun! Why did you… You hurt yourself… I mean… I never wanted you getting hurt for me!!"

He turned to her, forcing a smile onto his face through all of the pain, through the tears that poured down from his red eyes.

"Amu-chan… It's okay…"

She blushed a bit then picked him up in her arms, glancing down at his bloody and broken foot and she winced.

"No, it's not! You baka! Being stupid like that, trying to save me! Now look at you- your foot is broken and bleeding! Honestly!"

Tadase just closed his eyes and smiled as she carried him into his house, ignoring her 'cool-and-spicy' character.

She set him down on his bed, and she looked up at Tadase.

"I don't really know how to do this, so I'm going to chara change with Suu… Please don't make fun of any of the things I say."

He smiled and nodded.

"I would never make fun of you, Amu-chan."

She smiled and turned to Suu, who smiled and nodded.

"Chip, Syrup, Whip!"

A small clover appeared in Amu's hair, replacing her X-clip and she turned to Tadase and smiled.

"Time to make you all better Tadase-kun! Now you just lay back sweetie, I know it might hurt a little, but Amu-chan is going to make you feel all better!"

Tadase laughed a little and just laid down, letting her work.

She carefully began to take off his shoe and she winced as he cried in pain a bit. She snapped her fingers and scissors with rhinestone clovers appeared in her hands. She gently began to cut off the bloody shoe with extreme care, and amazingly, Tadase felt nothing.

She looked at Tadase's foot as the bone poked through the skin a bit and she let out a small 'tsk'.

"Now now, this just won't do! This may hurt a bit, Tadase-kun."

He looked up as she stood and a green light appeared around her.

"A-amu-chan?"

Suddenly, Amulet Clover appeared before him with a whisk in her hands and she winked at him.

"No moving now!"

He sweat-dropped, knowing that this would hurt.

She closed her eyes and held the whisk close to her heart.

"Time to make all of this bad pain and icky blood go away and make Tadase-kun happy and smiling!"

She pointed the whisk towards his foot and smiled.

"REMAKE HONEY!"

Tadase clenched his teeth as the golden liquid hit his foot with extreme force, and covered his whole body. After it ended, he felt no pain. He sat up as Amu returned to normal, extremely mortified at how she had acted.

He looked at his now healthy foot and smiled.

"Thank you, Amu-chan."

She looked up and smiled a bit.

"No-"

"Well, Well. What's this now?"

The two turned and Tadase looked extremely shocked, and Amu just looked confused.

"Ikuto?!"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Ikuto smirked and walked into the room coolly.

"Kiddy King, Amu."

Tadase glared at him and stood.

"What do you want?!"

Ikuto blinked.

"What makes you think I'm always out to hurt someone or steal things."

Tadase growled, clenching his teeth.

"Because I know you, you thieving cat! You still have my Dumpty Key, and my pride! I trusted you back then, but you always left me without answers! How could you do that to your little brother!!"

Ikuto looked at him for a moment but looked away.

"I'm not your brother, Tadase."

Tadase stepped back, like he had just been slapped in the face; not his brother? Not his brother?!

Tadase felt a thick pain in his chest and his breathing halted and he knew that if he tried to breathe he would cry. He couldn't cry. Not in front of Ikuto. He turned away and he could feel Ikuto's burning smirk from behind him and he felt a tear almost slip out, but he pressed his forearm to his eyes.

Amu looked over to him in worry.

"Tadase-kun…"

"Amu-chan, maybe you should go."

"Wh… What?"

"Go."

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Just go!"

Amu stepped back, slightly hurt.

"Tadase-"

"I said get out! I just want to be alone! And take that… That… That FIEND with you!"

Tadase turned away again and sat on his bed, his strength denying him as tears began to pour down his face. He shook his head, holding his palms to his eyes.

"Just go… Please…"

His voice sounded defenseless and hurt and Amu looked at him sadly, glanced at Ikuto and turned, walking out the door. She jumped up and pushed herself over Tadase's tall gate; since she had been practicing, she didn't need Ran to chara-change with her.

She could have been deaf and known that Ikuto was following her. She stopped, letting out a small sigh.

"Ikuto, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why must you embarrass Tadase-kun?"

Ikuto looked at her as she turned around.

"Why did you hurt him? You are his Onii-tan, even if you aren't related."

Ikuto looked at her and then turned away, realizing he couldn't beat her burning stare.

"Amu…"

"What? What now?"

"I know that Tadase is my brother."

She blinked at him oddly.

"Then why…"

"It's better for him to hate me. To hate the boy who left him and his mom and my little sister. The boy who was taken in to easter… But… I left easter Today."

Amu blinked again.

"Huh? You did?! Really! That's wonderful!"

Ikuto glanced down at his feet.

"But… Amu… I only did it for you…"

Amu stepped back in shock. She felt heat rising to her cheek.

"Wh-what?"

"Amu… I love you. I always have."

She felt her whole face turn red, and her heart began to pound against her chest, almost as if it wanted to reach out to Ikuto.

"I-I-I-ik-u-t-t-t-o-o…"

He walked up to her and took her hands in his and she blushed even harder, if possible. His hands were warm and fit into hers perfectly… Like she had always dreamed…

"Amu… I do love you…… So…"

Ikuto got down on one knee and pulled out a purple velvet box and he opened it and her eyes widened.

"Amu… Will you please marry me?!"

His voice suddenly got shaky and insecure and she felt her heart pound even harder against her chest, her blood pulsing loudly in her ears.

She knew she liked Ikuto. She knew. Her reaction told her. But… She had only just turned 13. She couldn't marry yet. And Ikuto had turned 18… It just wouldn't work.

She felt like she was going to puke as she beckoned Ikuto to stand.

She grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him passionately, hiding the sadness in her heart. He pulled back and grinned at her.

"Does that mean you will?"

She looked up at him sadly, and his grin left him.

"Ikuto…"

"…No… Please, Amu, no, no please…"

She felt tears sting her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I do like you but… I think I'm in love with Tadase-kun."

Ikuto stared at her with imploring eyes but her eyes told him her decision was made. He rubbed his forehead sadly and put the ring back in his pocket. He took his hand off his forehead and reached into his other pocket.

He pulled something out and pushed it into Amu's hands, closing her hands over them. He pulled his hands away and he smiled weakly at her.

"Go. Little bro' over there needs you."

Ikuto turned away and jumped up onto a nearby house, and onto the next, going away to god-knows-where. She looked at him, a smile on her face as she turned to Tadase's house, running around to it and running through the door, not bothering to knock.

She opened Tadase's room door and she saw it empty. She walked forwards and saw Tadase's tear-stained pillow. She heard someone walk in from behind and she froze, knowing who it was.

"Amu-chan?!"

She turned around and blushed as she saw Tadase. His chest was bear and his hair was soaking wet, a towel around his shoulders. He only wore jeans and he was barefoot. Water dripped onto his nose and he went cross-eyed for a moment, trying to see it and she giggled.

He blushed and looked at her again, then turned away, his blush leaving.

"I thought you left with… With Ikuto…"

Amu stepped towards him but she shook her head, and he looked at her.

"I did leave with Ikuto. And Ikuto told me he loved me, Tadase-kun. He asked me to marry him."

Tadase looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. He closed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth in pain.

"No…" His whisper was so quiet, although Amu somehow heard him.

"That's what I said."

Tadase looked up at her.

"Wh-what?"

She smiled and hugged him.

"I said no. I like him, yes but… There is a big difference between like and love and… I love you, Tadase. And I think he wants you to forgive him because he gave me this…"

She opened her hands and revealed the dumpty key and he gasped, gingerly taking it from her.

"M-my key… He gave it back…"

"He said he knows you are his brother. But I think that you two could be brothers again. He left easter for me… But I think he also left for you."

Tadase looked up at her and smiled a bit.

"Amu-chan."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

She smiled and blushed furiously, leaning towards him, and he did the same. Their lips met and he wrapped his arms around her gently, her arms snaking around his neck.

The feeling of euphoria that coursed through his veins caused Tadase to moan, and Amu sighed contentedly.

They pulled apart after a while and Tadase smiled at her.

"Amu-chan… I'm never going to leave you."

Amu smiled sweetly and kissed him quickly again.

"I know."

* * *

Rawr. Not much of a IkutoxAmuxTadase story. I don't really like it ;x my next story coming up is an Amuto! So please be patient, Amuto fans! Im sorry I haven't posted one in a while!

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan


End file.
